1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to controllers and, particularly, to a controller and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices featuring multiple functions may have complicated keypads or the keypads, due to extra keys to accommodate the additional functions, may be larger than normal for operating the devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a controller and an electronic device using the same, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.